fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
SpHPC01
is the 1st episode of ''Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure! and the 1st episode overall in Luizaki's Pretty Cure series. Plot When Akagawa Emiko moves to a new town and school, she is befriended by Aoyama Namika not too long before a monster suddenly attacks them. Major Events *Emiko, Namika, Hoshiyo, Amaya, Koemi, Kaede, Kaori, Chika, and Seijun make their debut appearances. *Aya makes her appearance as Iris in a flashback. *Cure Eclipse is mentioned. *Emiko and Namika transform for the first time. *Verndari makes his debut appearance with the sleeping Royal Elementals. *Opiekun makes a cameo. *Cure Flare and Cure Ripple defeat their first enemy with Spectrum Splash. *The first Pritiel is seen. Synopsis The episode starts with a flashback of Harmonija just as its skies turned black, officially starting the invasion of Disharmonija. Princess Iris runs towards the castle in panic as the kingdom slowly drains its colour. She encounters Venom and the two have a long battle. Just as Iris was about to be fully defeated, Verndari and Opiekun show up with the princess' staff which effectively nullifies Venom's powers, leaving him powerless. Iris' body has also weakened from the fight and gives the two fairies a task to find the Pretty Cures and reclaim the stolen Pritiels, as well as find her on Earth. As the two leave, the princess loses her consciousness, just as she enables herself to transport to Earth. The scene cuts to Earth in Karayujo Town where Emiko wakes up as the alarm goes off in her room. It shows her looking at the school uniform and getting excited to go to her first day at Heiwana Academy. After she prepared herself, she greets her mother and the two have a small bonding moment as Emiko poses with the slice of bread she was having for breakfast. Emiko realises that she'll be late when in reality it was still quite early. Nevertheless, she finally bids goodbye to her mother and goes out of the house saying her catchphrase. The opening sequence then plays. Namika is shown spacing out at the busy classroom. It shows how she was reminiscing her dream last night, but could only remember vague images, that of a girl in a white gown and a crystal crown. Koemi goes up and mentions to her of rumours of a newcomer in their class and asks if they would join the club, to which Namika replied that she already has a plan. Although in reality, it was one that requires luck for it to fall in place, something Amaya calls her out for. Their homeroom teacher then comes in, introducing the new student as rumoured and Emiko comes inside. She writes her name and says her greeting and then the episode title shows up. The scene goes back to the classroom as one student points out that Emiko might be the daughter of Youko, a popular actress. This caused the class to shoot out more questions until their teacher, Maya, silences them. Emiko seats besides Namika as they greet each other, saying that they are now friends. Then a dark room changes the scene, with Neviltis pacing around the room. Veijari shows up all of a sudden to tease him, as Neviltis was the next person to go fight Cure Aurora, who's been slowly retrieving the Pritiels. Veijari bids him a mocking "good luck" and disappears, leaving Neviltis to go and swear to himself to defeat Aurora. The school bell rings, signifying the end of class hours. Everyone in Emiko's class suddenly goes up to her and ask her questions about transferring or her mother, eventually leading to questions on clubs. Seijun pulls her out of her situation and brings her to a clubroom. It is then here where Namika makes a dramatic reveal and invites Emiko to join the campus support club as she introduces her the members of it, them just having arrived a little later than they did. Things however go sour when student council president Hoshiyo pops in and scolds Namika for being too loud when Emiko comments the similarity of the club to the student council. This causes a fight between Emiko and Namika, the result leading to Emiko exiting the room. Upon her exit, she is greeted by Hoshiyo who had been listening to them the entire time. She tells her to just leave Namika be and leaves. Rather than following her advice, Emiko instead wanted to make it up to Namika, believing that she can be nice. She goes back to apologize but the two almost bump into each other as they both actually had the same intentions. The two made up and Seijun suggests the group to go to Kaori's family's shop, to which everyone agrees. Among the streets of the town proper, Neviltis shows up on a rooftop and spawns a Kiraikari from an apple, whose seeds then start draining the colour around it, including humans who then start arguing when they get affected by it. A tired Verndari complains his long journey across Japan, but suddenly gets shaken when he arrived at the scene. The group of friends also arrive from the other side and they all run away to try and escape the Kiraikari who was now chasing them. Their escape was futile as everyone but Emiko and Namika, who were now panickingly trying to bring them back to normal. Neviltis comes to tell them off how they could do nothing, in which this enrages the two. Suddenly their chests begin to glow as their Spectral Hearts appear, Verndari sensing it from a near distance and following it. The Hearts turn into orbs and each was split into two, forming Cure Pritiels and Spectral Palettes. Both of them were confused at what happened, and even more so when they saw Verndari, a lynx-looking creature, talking in amazement that he just came across Pretty Cures. He tells them that they're legendary warriors and they must use the items to transform and beat the Kiraikari, which will bring their friends and everyone else back to normal. The two then transforms into Cure Flare and Cure Ripple. The newly transformed Cures then fight against the Kiraikari. Although at first it seemed like they were winning, the monster managed to catch them both off-guard and they were trapped in vines. Suddenly, Cure Aurora pops up and almost swiftly fought against the monster, purifying it and collecting a Pritiel. Flare and Ripple go up and introduce themselves to Aurora but were instead greeted back coldly and leaving. Verndari catches glimpse of Opiekun whom he calls out but was ignored. The two transform back as their friends come back to their senses, wondering what happened. They both told them that they suddenly seemed to have passed out on their way to Sprinkle Bud. The group decides to call their after-school hangout off and everyone parted ways, except for Emiko and Namika. They share a look together, and similar to their friends, wondered what exactly just happened. The episode ends and the ending sequence plays, with a trailer for the next episode playing afterwards. Characters Pretty Cures *Akagawa Emiko / Cure Flare *Aoyama Namika / Cure Ripple *Cure Aurora *Cure Eclipse (mentioned) Mascots *Verndari *Opiekun *Royal Elementals (asleep) Allies *Princess Iris (flashback) Villains *Venom (flashback) *Neviltis *Veijari *Splid (mentioned) Secondary Characters *Chigusa Koemi *Morimoto Amaya *Nakajima Maya *Aozora Seijun *Hara Kaede *Ono Chika *Hanabusa Kaori *Mitsue Hoshiyo Trivia *This episode marks the debut of Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure! and Luizaki's series in entirety. **This also marks the debut of the songs "Color the World~Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure!" and "↑At Your Service↑". Gallery External Links Category:User:AkihsulKaz Category:Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure! Episodes Category:Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure! Category:Episodes Category:AkiEpisodes